deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
James Caballero
Lieutenant James Cabellero is a character and a supporting antagonist in Dead Rising 4. He is Fontana's trusted right-hand man. A man of few words and an expert in heavy weapons, he carries out his orders with efficiency and precision. He is often trusted to lead several of Obscuris's most dangerous and important missions. He is fought at the end of Case-2. Dead Rising 4 James is seen accompanying Fontana as she is overseeing the progress of Obscuris's research. He leaves with Fontana after she admonishes Dr. Blackburne. After Fontana notices Brad Park's ZDC helicopter flying over Willamette, she entrusts James to shoot it down, which he does with one shot from an RPG. Fontana orders James to have a squad of soldiers take care of anyone who survived the crash either by capturing or killing them. Brad Park and Frank West, who was on the helicopter, manage to fight of the Obscuris soldiers James sends. James once again accompanies Fontana, Vicky Chu attempts to persuade her to answer some questions in return for information about Tom's militia. At that moment, an Obscuris soldier brings out Darcy, who was caught messing around with Obscuris's computers. James immediately draws his gun and puts it to Darcy's head awaiting the kill order. Fontana instead, due to Vick's presence, orders the soldier to put Darcy under watch and to give him a meal and a shower. Fontana agrees to answer Vick's questions before telling James that Vick will be accompanyig them back to the base. James immediately drives Vick back to the base. James, now wearing a heavily armored exo-suit, is ordered to oversee the trap laid for Calder at the dam. The trap works and a convoy takes Calder away. After they leave, James notices Frank West, who was photographing the whole thing. James doesn't raise the alarm and just stares at Frank. Frank realizes that he's been caught, puts on an exo-suit and arms grabs a minigun to defend himself, while James watches. James grabs a flamethrower and finally raises the alarm, summoning many Obscuris soldiers to his location. James proceeds to fight Frank West. However Frank manages to defeat his men and damage his exo-suit's fuel tanks for his flamethrowers. The fuel ignites, propelling James all around the dam before they finally explode, blowing James to bits. Trivia *He is very similar to Harjit Singh from Dead Rising 2: Case West . ''Both are the right-hand men of a humorless female superior. Both hardly speak a word in their cutscenes (James doesn't speak at all in any of the cutscenes he is seen in, and Harjit only says one word in both cutscenes he is seen in), yet they speak during their boss fights. Both are initially only known by their military ranking until their names are discovered via a notebook entry. Both are experts in heavy weaponry (confirmed with James, possible with Harjit given his choice of weaponry). And finally, both summon backup soldiers to help in their respective boss fight and periodically take refuge on top of a higher platform while their men fight the protagonist. *James speaks with an Australian accent, and his voice is heard on the Obscuris radio during several missions. *James has a rather varied ethnic background. The name "Cabellero," (although traditionally spelt Caballero) is of Mexican origin, he appears to be Japanese and wears a Japanese top knot, and he speaks with an Australian accent. ** He might be intended to be from Brazil, because of his Latino surname and Japanese features, as Brazil has a sizable Japanese population, if this is true, he would be the first Brazillian character to appear in the Dead ''Rising series. *He is one of only 2 psychopaths in the series to remain completely silent during cutscenes, the other being Johnny James. Gallery Fontana and Blackburne.jpg|Caballero with Fontana and Blackburne Cabellaro with RPG.jpg James spies Frank.jpg James Commander 1.jpg James Maniac.jpg James Maniac on Fire.jpg James POI.jpg|Person of Interest Profile Lieutenant Tutorial.jpg Category:Dead Rising 4 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Dead Rising 4 Maniacs Category:Dead Rising 4 Enemies